The invention described herein relates to a new and useful collapsible ellipsoidal or spherical gastric anchoring device. The device permits non-surgical implantation of gastrointestinal modules containing slow release medicaments, bound enzymes, nonpathogenic microorganisms, including buffers, cofactors and/or absorbents as required.